My Lonely Flower
by Misaki Sayuri
Summary: Orihime is captured and held imprisoned in Las Noches, with a mysterious green-eyed Espada as her only company. They soon open up towards each other more, right when Ichigo and his friends break in to save Orihime. Between life and death, the princess must choose who to save. *Expect some UlquiHime.*


**A/N: This is written in Orihime's POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was cold and dark in this lonesome chamber. My frozen fingers danced on the window sill as I stared longingly into the gray, blunt world. A breeze, neither cold nor warm, blew in, ruffling my long auburn hair away from my tear-stricken face. The door handle turned silently behind me, and a male voice jolted me from the window. I turn around to face him, with my back pressed against the window. The first thing that caught my attention were his emerald eyes, but they held no warmth nor joy.

"What are you doing, woman? Are you grieving for yourself?" his stern, yet emotionless voice interrupted the silence. I shook my head, staring at the ground, refusing to meet him in the eye. "Aizen-sama requested me to give this to you. Wear it, as you deem fit. I will be back with your food." He tossed a white bundle on the bed, and walked out of the room, silently closing the door on his way out.

I detached myself from the window as I walked towards the package lying on the bed. I unfurled it to reveal a long white gown with black edges. Hesitantly, I discard my filthy school uniform and tried on the new outift. It was tight and uncomfortable, but I was in no position to voice my opinions.

The door handle creaked again, and the same man appeared, carrying a small tray on his palm, as if he was a butler. But his face showed no warm emotions, only a hollow expression.

"I see you've tried out the dress, woman. Does it fit?" he asked, his voice monotone as if he was just asking because it was his duty. I nodded, my feet rooted to the ground.

"Your meal. Eat," he pushed the tray into my hands, and took a step towards the door.

"Wait!" my voice sounded stronger than I'd thought. He slowly turned around, eyeing me. "At least tell me your name," I asked.

He spun around, and stalked towards the doorway. "You needn't to know, after all, you're just Aizen-sama's tool."

I stared after him, as he closed the door behind him, confining me into the cold room.

* * *

"Woman, wake up. Aizen-sama has requested for you," the same man from before stood at the doorway. "I cannot leave without you." I sat up in a daze, before realizing I'd fallen asleep. Seeing I had no hair accessories to deal with my tangled hair, I hurried towards the man as he took me to the "King", Aizen.

The former Fifth Division Captain sat on his marble stone throne, as he scanned the cavern-sized room. "Ulquiorra, bring the girl." He ran his fingers through his smooth hair.

The man, Ulquiorra, abided by Aizen's orders.

"What is your name, girl?" He asked while adjusting his sitting posture.

"O-Orihime Inoue," I stuttered, words barely making through my lips.

"I heard you have impressive powers by using "Shun Shun Rikka". You can heal, correct?"

"Y-Yes."

"I don't quite believe it, so would you mind performing your healing abilities on Grimmjow over there? Restore his left arm."

I made my way to the blue-haired male who was clutching his shoulder, "Soten Kisshun, I reject." A gold oval shield appeared over Grimmjow's left shoulder, and instantly, his left arm was fully restored. I turned to leave, but at the last second, Grimmjow grunted.

"Woman, there's another place I'd like you to heal. Here," and he pointed to a scar embedded on his back. Seeing it wasn't a problem to me, I used Soten Kisshun again. A bold 6 shone through, and the blue-haired man attacked an Espada nearby.

"Grimmjow, enough!" Aizen's voice boomed, and his movements stopped.

"Orihime, your powers have not disappointed me. Very well. Ulquiorra, escort her back to her room, I have everything I will ever need," the former captain waved his hand in a careless manner. Ulquiorra bowed.

"Ulquiorra!" I tugged a piece of his white clothing as he turned to leave once he took me back to the lonesome room. "Can you stay for a bit?"

He regarded me with emotionless eyes before shaking me off, "I have other duties to do."

"But, there's nothing here for me to do. Please?" I hated the desperateness in my voice. My pleas were greeted with a no. And the door swung shut.

* * *

Morning came, but it was barely noticeable due to the gray world beyond my cell. I sat up and stretched, yawning as I did so.

"Breakfast is served," the same monotone voice suddenly spoke in front of me, and I flinched, almost hitting my head against the cold stone wall.

"U-Ulquoirra, can you stay for a while?" I asked when I recovered from my slight heart attack. He seemed thoughful for a moment before giving me a slight nod.

"Aizen-sama has not asked for me yet, so I suppose I am free," he stared at me, and a chill went down my spine. Perhaps it was his captivating green eyes that could look into your soul that gave me a shudder.

I ignored the unnerving aura around him and smiled, "Let's play a game called '21 Questions'*. We rotate turns to ask the other a question, and-"

"What's the point of this, woman?"

"It's an icebreaker, a method to get to know each other better."

Ulquiorra pondered before giving in, "I'll start then. What do you think of Las Noches?"

"Um.. Gray, and sandy," I laughed. "What do you think of humans?"

"Useless trash. What do you intend to do if your people come to save you?"

"Of course they'll come, they're my friends! I'll probably go back with them. Say, do Arrancars sleep?"

"Just because we're Hollows doesn't mean we're nocturnal, woman. We're dead yet alive. What are friends?"

Ulquiorra's sudden question surprised me, "Friends are people whom you trust, who you can be yourself around, and have a great time with. They're people who would also risk their lives for you, who won't judge you for who you are. They accept you. That's why I am certain Kurosaki-kun and the others will come for me. I trust them with all my heart." I placed a firm hand on my chest.

"What is this thing you speak of? A heart? If I were to rip open that chest of yours, would I find it there? If I tore a hole through your head, would it be there?"

"A heart is-," I started, only to be cut off.

"Aizen-sama is calling me. It was... a change of environment, being here, and having a light conversation with you, woman," the green-eyed Espada got up and walked briskly towards the door.

"One more thing, before you leave," I extended my hand in a friendly handshake gesture, "Can you call me 'Orihime'?"

Ulquiorra slowly turned around, and looked at my outstretched hand for a moment before taking it, "Whatever you say, Orihime." And then he left.

* * *

**A/N: I hope I portrayed Ulquiorra and Orihime correctly, though the latter was actually quite difficult for me. *laugh***

*** It's Orihime's version of 21 Questions, where the total number of questions asked together is 21.**

**Well, this is the first fanfic of mine since the new year (yes, I know it's pathetic), so I'd like some feedback on my writing. **

**Farewell until the next chapter!**


End file.
